


You and Marinette Would Make a Great Couple

by KiraHeartilly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: Kagami is tired of breaking Marinette's heart, so she talks to Adrien about the possibility of polyamory.
Relationships: Adrien Marinette Kagami Luka Polycule
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	You and Marinette Would Make a Great Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short light hearted work. Not very serious.

Kagami sighed, thinking to herself. Life had been great recently. She made a friend, Adrien Agreste, a cute blond boy who could be a bit socially awkward at times, but clearly cared about her and was kind to everyone. Even if they probably didn’t deserve it. It was nice having a friend, even if her mother constantly warned her that friendships could end badly. It was great having someone to talk to during her mother’s many mysterious meetings with Adrien’s father, famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. But friendship wasn’t all she wanted with the blond boy. And finally, she had it.

They’d been going on a few dates lately. Hanging out watching pigeons at the park, ice skating together, sharing Andre’s famous ice cream. And it was heaven.

But then there was Marinette. Another great friend. They hadn’t hit it off right away, in fact, Marinette hated her at first. They were both rivals for Adrien’s affection, and in hindsight, Kagami had been a bit cold to Marinette; entirely without meaning too of course. She couldn’t blame Marinette for thinking badly of her, but that was in the past now. And she was glad.

Kagami enjoyed her time with Marinette, getting orange juice together, trying on new outfits at the mall, watching movies together, and even having the occasional sleepover. Marinette’s friends seemed a bit surprised at first, but were glad they had worked things out.

Still, whenever Adrien came around, Marinette would find some excuse to leave. “My parents need help at the bakery. I forgot I had extra homework to do. I promised my friend I’d help design sweaters for his pet hamsters!” And she’d run, never wanting to see Kagami and Adrien together. She’d force a smile, but her eyes always looked ready to cry. It broke Kagami’s heart to hurt her friend like that. But she couldn’t just give up Adrien.

So now here she was, with a proposal for Adrien. She had no idea where this would lead, but she had to try. She sat on a chair at Adrien’s house, drinking the hot peppermint tea he’d offered her. It was soothing and helped her to relax. Not that she was the type to let nerves stop her.

“Adrien, I’ve been thinking lately. About you and me. About us. And Marinette.”

“What about us?” Adrien asked.

“Have you ever heard of polyamory?” She asked, tightening her grip on her tea.

Kagami looked Adrien in the eyes. He nodded. “It’s when multiple people date each other with the consent of all the parties involved, right?”

“I like you a lot Adrien, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. But the thing is, Marinette is also a great girl. And if you’re okay with it, I think we’d make a great polycule.” Kagami winced for the briefest of moments, worried about how Adrien would react if he thought the idea was strange. But when she looked, she saw his sparkling emerald green eyes staring back at her. “Obviously a thing like this would need to be discussed with all the involved parties first but I wanted to talk to you first. If you agree with it, then we’d need to talk to Marinette and Luka.” Her face burned red as she thought about this. Her heart was pounding so fast. How were you even supposed to bring this kind of thing up with someone?

“I think it’s a wonderful idea!” said Adrien. Kagami relaxed a little, the tension leaving her shoulders. “We should go see Marinette right away.” She had to admit she felt a little jealousy to see Adrien so excited, but she truly wanted happiness for everyone. And if this made Marinette happy, she’d be so relieved. A little jealousy wouldn’t matter in the end. She’d find a healthy way to deal with it. “You and Marinette would make such a cute couple!”

What?

Kagami’s face faltered.

That was-

what‽

She gathered her thoughts. Her and Marinette? Together‽ This was not the plan at all!

“Is something wrong?” Adrien asked. “You seem upset.” He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

She thought about it. Going on dates with Marinette. Holding hands. Kissing‽ Eating ice cream together. Would it be that different from what they had now? Would it be that bad? Marinette was really cute. And she really did enjoy spending time with her.

“No,” said Kagami. “Nothing’s wrong. I just- sometimes life takes you places you never expected. And you learn new things all the time.” Clearly getting Adrien and Marinette together would be more of a challenge than she thought. but in the meantime-

She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Marinette’s phone number. “Hello, Marinette,” she almost stuttered, but composed herself. She’d never hesitated before and she wouldn’t start now. “Are you and Luka free anytime soon? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”


End file.
